elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riverwood (Skyrim)
Riverwood, a small logging town built along the banks of a small river, is a minor settlement encountered early in Skyrim. According to one of the books in Oblivion, "Riverwood is a small outpost for the Imperial Army." It will be the first settlement you shall see, aside from Helgen, should you stick to the primary path after completing the Battle of Helgen. You can affect the economy of Riverwood's logging industry if you disrupt the work flow by sabotaging a logging building during a quest. The quest The Golden Claw is given—and begins—here when you are asked to go to Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieve the Golden Claw, a family heirloom stolen by bandits. You can participate in the local economy by working on various jobs for some of the residents. Most of the things you see NPCs doing in Riverwood, you, as a player, can do as well, which can be helpful when you need money. Logging and blacksmithing are two examples, and blacksmithing will also increase your Smithing skill. There is an unmarked quest in which the blacksmith Alvor teaches you how to craft weapons and armor. Points of Interest * Blacksmith - Run by Alvor, he sells everything that has to do with Smithing. * Lumber Mill - Both Gerdur and Hod operate the mill. * Riverwood Trader - A local shop owned by Lucan Valerius. * Sleeping Giant Inn - The local Inn run by Orgnar and Delphine (Riverwood). Quests in this location * The Golden Claw Notable Figures *Alvor - Blacksmith that works and lives at the local Smithy. Purchase/Sells weapons and armour. *Camilla Valerius - The sister of Lucan Valerius. Both Sven and Faendal have a crush on her. *Delphine (Riverwood) - She and her husband Orgnar run the Sleeping Giant Inn. She is also secretly a Blade. *Dorthe - The daughter of Alvor the blacksmith. *Embry - A local drunk who resides in Riverwood. He is mostly seen around Riverwood or at the Sleeping Giant Inn. *Faendal - A local archer who also has a crush on Camilla Valerius. *Frodnar - A young boy who hangs around with his dog called Stump. *Gerdur - Runs the mill along with Hod. Descendant of the founders of Riverwood. *Hilde - The mother of Sven. She claims that she has seen a dragon, but nobody believes her. *Hod - Runs the mill along with Gerdur. *Lucan Valerius - Lucan owns the Riverwood Trader shop. He is also the brother of Camilla Valerius. *Orgnar - He and his wife Delphine own the Sleeping Giant Inn. *Ralof - Is a member of the stormcloaks, who resides at the home of his sister Gerdur and her husband Hod. *Sigrid (Riverwood) - The wife of Alvor the blacksmith. *Sven - The son of Hilde and the local Bard of Riverwood. He and Faendal have a crush on Camilla Valerius. Nearby Points of Interest * Anise's Cabin * Embershard Mine * Guardian Stones * Bleak Falls Barrow * Nearby Dragon location (note: dragon can enter Riverwood and kill citizens) Note: Not a complete list Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Locations